It Happens
by Starrysky4535
Summary: It has been five years since the accident. Will Sebastian finally face the truth or will unexpected events happen? Sebastian/Kurt Kurtbastian
1. Prologue

Prologue

**HI! hahaahhaahahahaha I've been having writer's block for the past few months so i haven't updated or wrote anything new. Ever time i see my stories i feel like there absolutely terrible with no story or plot...so i don't really know how to continue or add anything to my old story, "A night to remember, "so kaboom this came to life. I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while but was afraid to take up the challenge but i decided who cares, I only got one life . Lol yea but don't worry I'm not abandoning my old story yet...but its might be quite a while till i update that one. Anyways here's my new product, tell me how you feel about it. Should i continue or what? REVIEW~~~~**

"_Sebastian"_

_Kurt announced as he caressed Sebastian's face, "I love you. I don't care what's going to happen now or what will happen in the future but all I know is that I'm grateful you're here with me. You're my rock, my everything. If you weren't there for me all those years ago I don't know what I would have became. After the whole Blaine thing I was lost, alone, depressed, and absolutely a mess but you were there and helped me along the way. We may have our differences back in high school but I'm glad I was able to meet you again now. I saw you in a different light, a different view. You weren't just that snarky boy trying to steal my boyfriend but an actually decent human being." Kurt said jokingly yet lovingly as he looked at Sebastian. _

"_So I want to say thank you. Thank you, Sebastian for existing, for being there even though I hated you. Really thank you." Kurt finished as he smiled sweetly toward Sebastian. _

Sebastian was sitting on the bed, that Kurt and him used to share, as he remember the moment Kurt finally told him that he **Loved** him. But that was years ago, it's been 5 years since Kurt died and Sebastian still loves him to this very day.

-150 days till Kurt's memorial-

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1: The Picture

Sebastian stares at the picture of him and Kurt when they finally started to date. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Kurt's thin waist and his head place at Kurt's right shoulder. Kurt had his hands placed over Sebastian's arms almost as if he wanted Sebastian to wrap him tighter within his embrace. Kurt smiled more brightly than Sebastian remembered.

"_Aye, Sebastian I told you not to mess with my hair!" Kurt yelled as Sebastian sneakily placed his head on Kurt's head. _

"_Princess, you can't make me do anything," which was a total lie that they both knew. _

"_Uh huh, you say that now. If I don't happen to remember a certain SOMEONE begged me to go with them to the Paris this Friday. I don't know, I might HAPPEN to be busy then." Kurt replied sarcastically as he tried to pry Sebastian hands away from his no-no area. _

"_Awww Baby, you know you can't do that! I've been planning that trip for weeks now! That's not fair!" Sebastian pouted. Kurt couldn't help but to laugh at Sebastian sudden childishness which was absolutely adorable. _

"_Okay, Okay you know I can't resist going to Paris. The shops there are to die for." Kurt groaned as he remembered all the shopping he can do over there. _

"_You mean I'm to die for," Sebastian winked as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt. _

"_No, I mean what I say. At least over there no one will touch my beautiful hair," Kurt said as he tried to fix his hair which Sebastian ruined. _

"_Who said no one touching it?"_

"_SEBANTIAN DON'T YOU DARE DO IT AGAIN!" Kurt yelled as Sebastian attempted to touch Kurt hair again. _

"_Fine, fine I won't touch it as long as you promise to go with me to Paris." Sebastian asked lovingly as he replaced his arms around Kurt's waist as if it was his rightful spot. _

"_You know I can never turn down you offer. You'll see me there" Kurt replied as he looked at Sebastian from the corner of his eyes. _

_Sebastian took the liberty of sitting behind Kurt as he placed Kurt between his legs allowing him to be more comfortable and relaxed compared to standing up. Sebastian placed his head over Kurt's shoulder so he could watch Kurt do whatever he was doing. Surprisingly he got no remarks or comment about his action instead Kurt decided to sink deeper into Sebastian's arms accepting the warmth Sebastian offered, It wasn't till then that Adam, Kurt's closest male friend, came across the scene and witnessed Kurt and Sebastian smiling at one another. It was too much to past so Adam chose instead to take a picture of the two in their most relaxed and happiest environment, with each other. _

As Sebastian remembers the moment he couldn't help but feel the sweet bitterness of their love the remarks, the playfulness, and the stability they gave to each other. They were in the most happiest and content in each other arms, but the thought of never being back in those arms still hurts Sebastian to this day. He never knew that his feeling for Kurt would develop this much and deep. Heck he never knew he could even feel this way for another human being, much less Kurt. But he did, yet God had to take Kurt away from him. Their time together was spent too short too little. If only they didn't start off at the wrong foot. If only they met sooner. If only that accident never happened. If only…

-150 days till Kurt's memorial-

**TBC**


End file.
